All of Queens' Men
by oholive
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS: Detective's Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler hunt down a sexually frustrated serial killer who strikes young couples in Queens. Loosely based on the novel The Monster of Florence. I own neither the characters or the novel.
1. Chapter 1

I am a former fan of SVU and wrote this story when I was an avid watcher a few years back. This "episode" was posted on my previous fanfic account. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

A_ man enters an alley, whistling, and holding a garbage bag in one hand. He walks over to the fly infested dumpster._

"Damn flies," he says as he swats them away with his free hand.

_He lifts the dumpster lid, throws the garbage bag inside, and brushes his hands off on his jeans. He hears the faint sound of music and notices black SUV parked at the opposite end of the alley. He looks up, observing the 'No Parking' sign bolted to the lamppost beside the vehicle. He shakes his head and sighs._

"Hey buddy, get out of here," he says as he approaches the car.

"My delivery guys need to get through- " he cuts himself off as he reaches the window and sees a naked man: his body resting against the seat and a bullet hole in his head.

...

**Frankie's Sammies  
Sunday, July 23**

_Police surround the alley where the body was found and crime scene tape marks the scene. Dr. Melinda Warner takes notes on a clipboard as she finishes examining the victim. Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler question the man who discovered the body._

"I was takin' the garbage out from food prep this mornin'. I heard music or somethin' comin' from the car. I walked towards it to tell the guy to leave. I had that sign put up for a reason," he says, pointing at the red-lettered notice. "Cars used to block this alley like crazy and my delivery guys wouldn't be able to get through. People still don't seem to listen," he says as he shakes his head in annoyance.

"Detectives," a police officer interrupts. "We found something."

"Thanks for your time," Elliot says as both detectives leave to follow the officer.

"The victim's wallet was found in his pants on the floor of the car. Cash and credit cards are still inside. We also have an ID on the victim. His name is Anthony Villano," the officer says as he hands the victim's driver's license to the detectives.

Elliot takes the card and looks at the victim's date of birth. "Twenty-years-old," he says.

"We also found this," the officer says grimly, holding out another license to the detectives. "It was found in a purse in the back seat."

Olivia grabs the identification. "Kimberly Marron, nineteen," she says.

"Where is she?" Olivia asks, sadly.

"This way," the officer says as he jerks his head behind him.

_On the policeman's heels, Elliot and Olivia follow the officer to an abandoned lot across the alley. The area was filled with garbage—__an overflow for the dumpsters. Weeds pushed through the layers of food wrappers and broken furniture, choking the waste. A body lay near old construction debris, emphasizing the decaying site of the place._

The detectives climb over plywood and two-by-fours and reach the victim's body. The girl was naked, wearing nothing but a gold necklace and a bullet hole in her chest.

"Oh my god," Olivia says as her eyes move to the girl's pubic area.

"That's right, Detective," Dr. Warner states as she stands behind the detectives. "It looks like her genitalia is missing."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, after making a couple of changes to the first. What's written of the story is about four years old and my writing has definitely developed since then. Please read and feel free to review. Enjoy!

* * *

"There isn't any spattered blood from the entrance of a bullet so it looks like she was brought here after she was killed. There's also no trail of blood leading from the crime scene, so she wasn't dragged here. She might have been carried," Dr. Warner concludes as she kneels beside the young girl's body. The doctor adjusts her knees and begins examining the victim's lower half. "The mutilation to the pubic region makes it difficult to find any evidence of a rape. The woman's vagina was completely removed. However, I don't think the murderer raped her." She scans the body once more then sternly stands up. "The male victim was also found naked and there was no sign of a struggle on either of the victims."

"The pig was watching them have sex before he killed them," Olivia disgustedly states.

"That might explain the mutilation of her genitalia," Warner informs. "Based on the temperature of her body, she appears to have been killed at least nine, ten hours ago; same time as the male. The victim's vagina was removed post-mortem." She points to the dried blood under the victim's legs. "The pooling of the blood indicates her genitalia was removed here and in this position."

Elliot scans the area. The lot was right off a busy street—any passerby could have seen her. He glances at the lifeless young girl and says, "He didn't even try to hide her."

...

**Home of Charles and Sarah Marron  
Monday, July 24**

Elliot and Olivia sit in the living room of Kimberly's parents' home. The mother and father hold hands after hearing the terrible news.

"Kimberly was taking summer classes at St. John's. Saturday afternoons she had a clinical and in the evenings she would volunteer at Queens hospital a couple of blocks away. She wanted to be a nurse and was very passionate about her classes. She loved school so much," the mother, Sarah, says in between sobs. "I just don't understand how this could have happened." She lowers her head and wipes her eyes while her husband reaches his arm around her back and pulls her close.

"You said took classes at St. John's? We found her body on the opposite side of town. Do you know why she would be in that area? If she had any friends over there?" asks Olivia.

Charles, the father, sadly responds as he holds Sarah, "Kim didn't really hang out with friends. She was always too wrapped up in her studies and volunteering to be doing much else. She stuck pretty close to home, school, or the hospital. She said she would rather be playing board games with the kids in the pediatric unit than running around town…she was a good kid."

"Did she mention what time she would finish at the hospital Saturday night?" asks Olivia.

"She usually finished around nine but liked to pick extra shifts sometimes. When she didn't come home, we figured she decided to stay late," says the father.

"Has she had any problems with staff members or patients at the clinic?" asks Elliot.

Charles shakes his head and says, "She didn't really talk about any issues with her patients. I think if there were problems she would have told us." Sarah plays with the tissue in her hands. "Everyone seemed to like her; the staff included. I remember she told us one of the doctors offered to write her a letter of recommendation for an internship she wanted next year."

Olivia nods her head slowly and Elliot asks, "Do you know if she had a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of," Charles states as he looks at his wife and rubs her shoulder. She looks at her husband, swallows hard, and wipes her eyes again.

Olivia smiles kindly at the grief-stricken parents. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Marron. We are very sorry for your loss," she says as she gets up to leave. Charles slightly nods his heads and choked, quiet sobs are heard as they watch the detectives leave.

Elliot gently closes the door and Olivia shoves her hands in her pockets. "They had no idea what their daughter was doing," Olivia says quietly.

"She sure as hell wasn't playing checkers with sick kids until dawn. Maybe Anthony's parents will give us something to work with," Elliot says as he heads down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

_Olivia sits at her desk, hand nestled in her hair. She feels nauseated but not from an illness—the case is making her ache. She is stirred from her thoughts by Elliot's voice._

"More coffee, Liv?"he asks as he stands at her desk with his cup in hand.

She runs her hand through her hair and sighs. She hands Elliot her cup and replies,"Thanks, El."

Captain Donald Cragen enters the office looking annoyed. "Reporters are swarming us like it's feeding time at the zoo."

Elliot chuckles as he finishes pouring the second cup. "I guess they've never seen anything like this either," he says.

Olivia smiles slightly, relieved to hear Elliot is troubled by the case as well.

"Any luck finding a suspect?" Cragen asks, hopeful.

"Nope," Elliot replies. He walks back to Olivia and hands back her cup. She takes it and grasps the cup with both hands, sipping it gently.

"We talked to Kimberly's parents but they thought she was picking up extra shifts at the hospital's clinic," he continues as he leans against his desk and takes a swig of coffee. He places the cup on his desk and folds his arms across his chest. "She didn't have a boyfriend or any close friends that they knew of. Her patients seemed to be the people she spent most of her time with."

"Anthony's parents turned out to be a bust as well," Olivia states. Her elbows rest on her desk as she folds her hands together and gently rubs her right thumb over her left one. "They were just as shocked as the Marrons."

Cragen looks at his the two detectives, hands in his pockets and says, "You guys better come up with something soon so I can throw these guys a bone."

The Captain heads back to his office as Elliot plops himself into his own chair. He scratches his head and drops his arms onto his desk. His phone rings and Olivia watches as he picks it up.

"Detective Stabler," he answers as he closes his eyes and rubs the corners with his free thumb and forefinger. He listens and opens his eyes as the call becomes intriguing.

"Okay great, we'll be right over." He hangs up the phone and pushes himself out of his chair.

"Warner's got something for us," he says to Olivia as he grabs his suit jacket.

Olivia pulls herself out of her chair and follows the detective.

...

_The detectives arrive at the morgue and are greeted by Dr. Warner._

Dr. Warner walks over to the female victim's body and points to her genital region. "The incision near her genitals shows that the knife that was used in the removal of her vagina had a particular notch on it, similar to that of a scuba knife. The expertise of the removal is unbelievable. My guess is your killer is some type of surgeon."

"Or a butcher," Elliot says as he crosses his arms and furrows his brow.

"One thing's for sure—he's no amateur," she says as she shakes her head.

"What about the bullets?" Olivia asks.

"The bullet from our male victim was more destroyed then the bullet found in the female victim." Dr. Warner moves to the male victim and pointed towards his head. The bullet fragmented as it passed through the front of the skull and ripped through the surrounding parts of the brain. The bullet found in the female," she says as she moves back, "passed through her heart and lodged itself between two of her ribs, keeping most of the bullet intact. I sent what remains of the bullets to the lab for ballistics test. The report should be finished shortly."

"Thanks for the update," Elliot says as he moves towards the door. Olivia sends Dr. Warner a look of gratitude as she follows him out the door.

"We got nothing," he states.

"Warner said the killer was probably a surgeon and Kimberly worked at a hospital. We could start there," Olivia notes.

"We can't pull every surgeon at the hospital. We need a motive," Elliot responds.

"Sounds like we need Huang to look at the case," she says.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dr. George Huang sits at Benson's and Stabler's desks, as he contemplates the case's details._

"It appears the killer lacks the ability to perform sexually. The fact that he can't satisfy women angers him and when he saw the two victims having sex, he became increasingly jealous at their ability to pleasure each other. Killing them was a form of punishment," Huang states.

Elliot rests his back against his chair and folds his arms across his chest. "What's with the overkill? Why did he cut up this girl?" he asks.

"That part is quite disturbing," notes Huang, grimly. "Normally I would assume the killer's insecurities and anger led him to commit such an act as cutting out the woman's vagina but this is not a normal case. A quick, rough, anger-ridden cut would fit my theory but not a clean, professional one found on the victim. The killer, as Dr. Warner said, is not new to butchery. The precise incisions make me believe he wanted a keepsake."

"You're saying he kept the woman's vagina?" asks Olivia disgustedly.

"Many killers take something from their victims, but it's usually something inanimate yet personal. Sometimes that isn't enough and the murderer wants something more—something not only personal, but some part of the person. So yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, Olivia," Huang replies.

...

_Olivia listens to Elliot as he finishes filling Detectives Munch and Fin in on the case's details. Munch leans back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk. Fin sits against Munch's desk, arms folded across his chest and listens intently._

"Because that bastard couldn't get it up he killed two people and cut up a girl for a trophy," says Elliot angrily as he walks to his desk.

"To the victor go the spoils," Munch jokingly replies.

"Yeah, well, we should catch this guy before he decides to score anything else. Do we have any leads?" Fin asks.

"We think it might be a surgeon at the hospital, but we can't go after the whole surgical team at Queens. We're gonna look at criminal records, sexual assault charges of the doctors, and we'll go from there," Olivia says. "If you guys want to try talking to some of Kim's classmates, we may be able to get something out of them since she doesn't seem to talk to her parents," she tells Munch and Fin.

"Will do," Munch replies as he exits with his partner.

_As the detectives get up to leave, Sarah Marron walks into the precinct._

"Mrs. Marron, can I help you?" Olivia asks as she walks over to the mother.

"Detective Benson, Detective Stabler, there's something I need to tell you," she says anxiously, a tissue wadded in her hand.

"Please, sit down Mrs. Marron." Elliot says as he pulls up a chair for Sarah and sits in his own.

"For the past two months Kim had been spending a lot of time volunteering at the free clinic inside the hospital. A week ago she came home upset after a shift at the clinic." Sarah says as she slowly sits. "I asked her what was wrong and she said she'd been having trouble with one of the patients. He- he came in a couple of times and harassed her…sexually. She said it escalated one day and she had to call security. She told me he couldn't help it, he was sick," Sarah finishes.

"Mrs. Marron, why didn't you tell us this yesterday?" Olivia asks paternally.

"My husband doesn't know about this," she worriedly says as she dabs her nose with her bunched up tissue. "If he would have found out about this he would have caused a scene at the hospital and would have forced Kim to quit. Even though I was worried about her, I knew that hospital meant the world to her. She called it her second home. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I took that away."

Olivia nods her head sympathetically and asks, "Is there anything else you need to tell us?

Sarah shakes her head.

"Okay," Olivia says. "Thanks for coming in."

Olivia stands up as Sarah rises from her chair and rushes out of the precinct.

Elliot pushes the chair back into place. "Let's pay the hospital a little visit," he says.


End file.
